


Reign On

by wuwu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Minor Violence, king AU, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwu/pseuds/wuwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Defective King, Righteous King, and Clever King all brought down by the Wise King turned Mad with the help of his Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reign On

They called him the Defective King.

He was a man of honor and pure of heart, though alcohol never ceased to pump through his veins as he reigned. Always with a glass of sin in his hand and lazy eyes with the smallest tint of pink in his cheeks.

He never saw it coming.

It happened quickly and not as messy as it should’ve been.

A little something in his next drink and he was keeling over in the throne room, crimson spilling from his lips and eyes darting to the lone figure standing in the shadows. He’d laughed weakly at the image. Finally taken down with nothing more than a slip of something rancid by possibly the most adept of men. _Definitely_ cleaner than he deserved.

Once the Defective one was pushed out of the picture, there was a new king, the very same man that had taken that drunk down once and for all.

He was known as the Wise King.

He was nothing short of powerful, whether it be from pure brawn or the secrets screaming throughout his mind. He ruled easily with great charm and charisma, always hiding his devious plans and playing off the previous murder as an action of justice for the people.

They all thought he was as pure as the previous king was once thought out to be, perhaps even _more_ angelic.

Nobles talk, though. And once word slips out, it’s hard to wrangle them back in.

So he fled. He took his crooked crown and ran in the dead of night, on the anniversary of the Drunken One’s death with a wicked grin and a peaceful mind.

They found the note hours after his escape. A new king was to be appointed. The trusted gardener was the heir to the throne and accepted without hesitance. (Though, there was speculation he was more than just a simple gardener, but no questions were to be asked following the coronation.)

He was dubbed the Rose King for his thumb of life and beauty.

He ruled for many years, though he was easily tricked and too pure for this line of work. It was only when he neared the last of his naive years that he decided to step down and give his royal title to a knight that proved himself many times. He left no room for debate, quickly announcing his departure from the kingdom entirely so he could live out his years in peace.

The knight was known by many as Mogar and lived his life as the Righteous King.

He made sure to live truthfully and mercilessly for those who deserved none, giving rightful punishment and justified rewards. He was one of the most liked Kings, just behind the Rose King, but held no malice. After all, why would he hold any salt towards a former King? Someone like a brother to him?

They lived in peace as the former knight ruled dutifully, striking fear in the weak foreigners and making deals with the strong.

Their guard was down and armies weakened when it happened.

The Wise King had come back with the Rose King hanging off of his arm, matching grins as they led soldiers through the kingdom and leaving bloodied footprints in their wake.

Mogar was taken down with ease. Nothing more than a slit to the throat and two pairs of eyes set alight.

The kingdom was now ruled by the Rose King and the Mad King.

The people feared their shared knowledge, more so that of the former Wise King turned Mad.

They tried to revolt, to gain their freedom back, but to no avail. They were struck down by the Mad one and comforted by his Rose. It was a vicious cycle of torture and comfort and lasted for years. Many kingdoms feared their strength and others intended on making future alliances with the strongest of them all.

So when a lanky foreigner with bright eyes and a heart full of justice lurked the village streets, they paid no mind.

An arrow to the Rose King’s heart quickly shut them down.

An arrow to the Mad King’s eye had driven him out.

The end to the kingdom’s abuse was sat upon a pedestal and crowned as the new king.

They called him the Clever King. Well known for his curiosity and quick wit, though lovable for his golden heart and endearing clumsiness.

They waited for him to go mad.

He ruled for a year and was quickly brought to ashes.

The Mad King had returned once more with more than a heart of fire.

Thus began the reign of the Dark God.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be appreciated!!!


End file.
